Extension of us
by JKO73
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching and Deeks asks Kensi to do him a favour. Totally fluffy, super fluffy, nonsense. Just for Valentine's Day!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – not mine, no matter how hard I wish…!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Three heads snapped up at the sound of loud, chirpy whistling, growing louder as someone, obviously in a very good mood, came closer towards the bullpen.

"Good morning all." Deeks drawled, appearing round the corner. "And how is everyone this fine, sunny day?"

"We're good, Deeks." Sam answered on behalf of all three of them. "But what's with the whistling and over the top cheerfulness? It's a Monday morning; don't tell me you're just excited to come to work?"

Deeks opened his mouth to reply but was beaten to it by Callen. "It's not about today Sam, it's about yesterday or maybe the day before. Good weekend Deeks? Hook up with some hot girl and ride a little wild surf?"

Kensi's attention immediately left the paperwork on her desk and focussed on her Partner. Their eyes briefly connected before Deeks responded, shaking his head slowly, causing his fringe to fall a little over his eyes. "Nope, no wild surf this weekend guys."

With supreme effort, Kensi resisted letting out a sigh of relief, instead settling for making a snarky comeback. "Losing your touch, Deeks?"

"Not at all Kensalina, just biding my time." Deeks replied as he unpacked a variety of items from his messenger bag.

Kensi frowned a little in response but managed to regain an indifferent expression by the time Deeks looked up from starting his lap top.

"So, no hot girl, no wild surf and starting another week at work. You are super cheerful because…" Callen pressed Deeks again.

Deeks looked round incredulously at his colleagues. "Because my friends, in case you were not aware, this is the week of love."

Kensi snorted, Sam nodded and Callen leant back in his chair before repeating "the week of, er, love?"

"Yes Callen, Friday is Valentine's Day in case you hadn't noticed. The day when normal people express their feelings to each other, send gifts, eat expensive chocolates, propose, go out for dinner, drink champagne, you know, Valentine's day. Poetry, romantic music, hearts and flowers. All that stuff."

Kensi made a noise like she was going to be sick. "Not that any of it is cliché, old hat and over commercialised nonsense of course."

"That's classy." Deeks retorted before shrinking visibly into his seat at Kensi's answering glare. "Sam, help me out man. You're married, you must do the whole St. V day thing, right?"

Sam sighed and reluctantly agreed with Deeks. "Yeah, ok, I'll admit it. Valentine's day is kind of important when you're married. It's a good opportunity to remember you're in love and forget being parents, running a house, juggling family with work etc. I've booked dinner and a night's stay at the Four Seasons Hotel for Michelle and I on Friday night. She's going to be blown away."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Deeks laughed.

"And you Deeks, any plans?" countered Sam.

Kensi stared at the paper on her desk, feigning interest in a lengthy, complicated document. However, Deeks noticed her eyes had stopped moving across the page and her hand had stilled, no longer writing notes.

"Yeah Mr Lover Lover, what plans have you made for Friday night?" teased Callen.

"I have plans, made them yesterday," stated Deeks defensively. ""Just need to fine tune the details."

Kensi's thoughts began to violently collide. _He has a date? He didn't tell me he'd met someone. How long has that been going on? Where did he meet her? _And then her heart lodged in her throat as she realised she had just assumed they would spend Friday night together, as usual. She hadn't really paid any attention to the fact it would be Valentine's Day. _Who am I trying to kid?_ _I know full well it's Valentine's Day this Friday. I just thought we'd, we'd…what exactly?_ She couldn't answer that, not even to herself. She truly didn't know the answer. What she did know however was that she felt unhappy at the thought of her Partner spending any Friday night with another woman, let alone Valentine's Day. She refused to follow where that train of thought was leading her, putting it aside to consider at a later time.

"Kens. Kensi. Kensalina." Deek's voice broke through the fog. "Is there a gentleman you plan to bless with your presence on Friday night?"

Kensi tutted in response. "No. There isn't. I hate Valentine's Day. The insincerity, the tackiness, the frantic desperation of people all anxious to declare themselves loved, or in love. Nope, not for me. My plans include a bubble bath and a tub of rocky road."

Unlike Deeks, Callen wasn't listening to Kensi's response. He stood up. "Come on Sam, how about a session in the gym? See if I can't beat some of that romantic nonsense out of you."

Sam followed G, shaking his head. "I'd like to see you try, G."

Deeks peered across the bullpen at Kensi who was studiously staring at the manuscript in front of her. He left his desk briefly to make coffee, made a short chain of 6 paperclips and answered a text when his phone beeped, during which time she failed to acknowledge his existence or speak a word. Unable to stand the silence any longer he cleared his throat.

"You ok, Kens?"

Kensi didn't even look up. "Fine."

Deeks heart sank. A 'fine' from Kensi was never a good sign. "You sure? You haven't really said anything since the guys went to the gym."

"I'm fine, Deeks. Not all of us feel the need to babble incessantly at every opportunity."

"Ouch. Touché. Ok, I'll leave you to your, er, fascinating document."

Kensi attempted to apply herself to the task at hand. She tightened her ponytail, gulped down a giant swig of coffee and began to read page 27, paragraph 4, for what felt like the 50th time. The words simply weren't making sense because all she could hear was her own mind yelling, _Deeks has a date, Deeks has a date on Valentine's Day, a date, a date_. She could hear her name being called and realised Deeks was trying to start another conversation.

"Hey Kensi?"

"What Deeks? What is the matter now?" she asked snappily.

"I've got to go check in with Bates, monthly catch up, and I doubt I'll be back this afternoon."

"Fascinating." Kensi muttered grumpily, only half under her breath.

"See you tonight?" Deeks queried in an uncharacteristically uncertain tone.

Kensi glanced across the bullpen at Deeks, who was stood, waiting patiently for her answer. "Sure." Kensi smiled despite her gloomy mood. "It's Monday isn't it?" Monday nights were 'America's Next Top Model and pizza' night. It had become part of their routine. Her eyes widened a little as she suddenly realised they actually had a routine, a joint routine, and exactly how interwoven their lives were, not just as Partners at work but as friends outside work too.

In addition to Monday 'TV and pizza' night, there was Friday 'movie, burgers & beer' night, and of course surfing followed by breakfast on Saturday mornings. She smiled thinking of how much she had improved since agreeing to some 1:1 tuition from Deeks. They always did a 10 mile run on Tuesday evenings and walked Monty along the beach on their way to get ice cream on Thursdays after work. It wasn't unusual for Deeks to cook them lunch on Sundays whilst Kensi read the papers, occasionally getting up to move her wet clothes from the washer to the drier or when Deeks needed someone to taste the latest stage of his newest culinary creation. _Aha, Wednesdays though, we always do our own thing on Wednesdays,_ she thought triumphantly. And then she recalled how last Wednesday night she had sat watching TV, texting with Deeks the entire evening, missing Monty's head on her knee and the sound of her Partner's voice making endless comments about her rotten taste in TV shows.

"Kensi." Deeks interrupted her thoughts for a third time. "Kensi. Hello. Deeks to Kensi. Can you hear me? What is with you today?"

Kensi quickly channelled her federal agent persona, shutting down any reaction to her recent thoughts and directed her attention to Deeks. "What now, Deeks? What is with _you_ today?"

"Anything else you want me to bring round tonight? Any requests?"

"Not really," said Kensi suspiciously, watching Deeks through narrowed eyes. "Just Monty, I guess. Why? What is going on here? Spill."

"I need a favour." Deeks looked a little uncomfortable.

"What sort of a favour?" Kensi queried apprehensively.

"I want you to help me plan my date for Friday." The words spilled from Deeks' mouth at a ferocious speed.

Kensi's eyes widened in surprise. "You want me to, seriously, hang on a minute, what now?" Sheer horror at the idea prevented her from uttering a coherent response.

"I want you to help me plan my date for Friday." Deeks repeated carefully.

"Oh no buster. Me and romance? We don't mix. I am the last person you want to help you plan that."

Deeks gave Kensi his best puppy dog eyes. "Please Kens."

"Why me?"

"Well, you're a girl…"

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Brilliantly deduced, Detective."

"Not so hard really Kens, you have all the, er, you know, girl, er..," he waved his hand vaguely up and down in front of her torso, "girl…parts."

Kensi couldn't control her snort of laughter, seeing how awkward Deeks looked. "Ok, so I have girl parts, which makes me the perfect person to do this favour for you, why exactly?"

"You know how girls think and therefore what a girl would like to do on Valentine's Day."

"I'm not your average type of girl though."

"You can say that again," Deeks muttered quietly before adding, "You're my Partner."

"I don't remember seeing this in my job description, Deeks."

"And, and, you're my best friend. If I can't ask you, who can I ask?"

Kensi's face softened considerably as she heard the earnestness of his question. "You really like her, huh?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

Kensi gave Deeks the broadest smile she could muster. "Ok Partner, you're on. I'll help you create the perfect Valentine's date for your perfect woman."

Deeks beamed in response and squeezed her arm as he exited the bullpen. Kensi dropped her forehead on the desk, making a loud thudding noise as skin and bone collided with wood and groaning as the reality of what she had agreed to do, hit her. _Idiot._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – thank you for all the reviews, PMs, favourites & follows – they're all much appreciated. This chapter is for Em, as a thank you for the lovely Valentine's present she sent me this morning! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kensi had raced home after leaving work, aware of just how messy her apartment was. Deeks was used to seeing it untidy but today, today she wanted to clean up a little before he arrived. Her thoughts had been focussed on a variety of chores; washing up, vacuuming, collecting dirty clothes off the bedroom floor and shoving them in the wash basket and they hadn't strayed back to her confusion over her feelings regarding Deeks having a date this week. However, as she stood in the shower, hot water cascading over her skin, there was little else her mind would allow her to mull over.

_What is the matter with me? Deeks and I, we're Partners. He's my friend. He's my best friend. We're friends. And Partners. Partners and friends. Nothing more. He's never said he wants to be more than that. Sure, some of the comments he makes could be interpreted that way. If he wanted something more he'd say so, right? Properly communicate? Say something he really means? He's just a natural flirt, that's all it is and it gets aimed at me because we spend so much time together. For work purposes, obviously. That's not strictly true. We see each other at the weekend. And we spend most evenings together. _

Kensi's thoughts were becoming more frenzied as she tried to make sense of the unfamiliar emotions coursing through her mind. _So what_, she thought defiantly, _we like each other. Of course we do. And it's a good thing. Imagine the long stake outs, the undercover ops, the endless paperwork days if we didn't. It is great that he makes me laugh, and understands me and is always there for me. And we have to trust each other. Our lives are in each other's hands every day. Actually, he's the _only_ person I trust. It feels good to know I can really, truly rely on him. And yes, he does look good in a suit, especially the dark grey one, _her thoughts began to veer off at a tangent_. Objectively speaking, he is clearly an attractive man. Particularly in a tight, white v neck t-shirt and navy NCIS vest. _She shook her head, causing dozens of water droplets to scatter to the ground.

"No, no." She said out loud. "Not going there."

_Where exactly am I going with all this then? What is happening here? Why does this suddenly feel so complicated?_

Kensi stepped out from the shower, wrapping one towel around her body, tucking the end securely in place, and another round her hair, like a turban. She stood in front of the mirror and wiped a patch free from steam. Staring at herself she tried to calmly process some of her rambling considerations.

_He is kind, honest, reliable and honourable. He always has my back. He is my best friend. I love spending time with him. My life is better with him in it. And he is, come on Kens, say it, he is super hot._

She witnessed her mouth fall open and her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god." She raised her hands to cover her mouth as she gasped. "I like Deeks. I have feelings for Deeks. Oh my god oh my god oh my god." She groaned. "Why did I have to realise this now?"

_Because I'm jealous, _the little voice in her head whispered_. He has a date on Friday night and I wish it was with me. _She mentally gave herself a shake._ Ok Kensi, get a grip. Actually, get dressed; he'll be here in a minute. GET DRESSED!_

Kensi ran to get changed, deciding on a pair of yoga pants and a plain red t shirt, before settling on the couch to read the latest edition of her favourite car magazine whilst waiting for Deeks to arrive with dinner. Despite her best efforts to concentrate and continuing to turn the pages, she read very little and digested even less. Her mind was only interested in continuing the conversation she had started with herself in the shower.

The pandemonium in her mind only ceased when she heard a key in the door and was greeted by Monty flying across the room, landing on her stomach and licking her face.

"Urgh, don't give her kisses." Deeks instructed, amused at the dog's blatant affection for Kensi. If he was surprised by Kensi's answering laughter as she tickled Monty, it wasn't obvious.

"Mummy isn't offended by your kisses, is she, Monty?" Kensi heard the words leave her mouth before she could stop them. _Mummy? I referred to myself as Monty's Mummy? Please don't let him have noticed what I said. _ She gave herself a metaphorical slap and kept her head bent down in Monty's neck. She missed the huge smirk on Deeks' face as he walked casually into the kitchen carrying a large pizza and a 6 pack of beers, yelling cheerfully, "Come get it Kensalina. Large meat feast with extra everything, minus the anchovies, ready and waiting."

An hour later the pizza was gone, as were 4 of the beers, and the credits were rolling on the most recent episode of America's Next Top Model. Deeks turned to Kensi and stretching his leg across Monty, nudged her leg with his toe.

"So..."

"Soooo?" echoed Kensi.

"So you're gonna help me?" Deeks poked her leg again.

Kensi tried to rally some enthusiasm for the idea. "Yes Deeks, I am going to help you."

"Great, where do we start?" Deeks tried to contain his excitement.

"We're doing this now?"

He frowned, wondering if Kensi had changed her mind. "Seems as good a time as any?"

"Right. Sure. Let's start now. Great. Tell me some stuff about her. It'll give me an idea of the type of date she might want."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, Deeks. Where did you meet her?"

"Undercover."

"Did you like her straight away?"

"You could say that. Instant chemistry. Stuck, smitten…"

"Whatever," Kensi quickly interrupted. "How long have you been seeing her?"

"A while now." Kensi tried to contain her astonishment. "More lately," Deeks continued. "It feels like our bond is getting stronger."

Kensi chose not to respond. "Do you have lots in common?"

"Seems like it. She likes the beach, enjoys surfing and watching me surf, loves Monty, is keen on keeping fit, dedicated to her job. But we're not so samey it gets boring, you know? We like different stuff too – poles apart in our taste in films and music for example."

Kensi glanced down at her hands which were playing with the hem of her tank top. "You should have said something before, Deeks. Told me about her, how much you like her."

Deeks caught her eye and smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm beginning to think I should have said something a long time ago." Kensi's responding smile was small, and sad. "She's amazing, Kens. Her smile, her laugh, everything."

Kensi bit her lip to stop it from wobbling and nodded her head. "Enough Deeks, I hear you. I will help you make this the best Valentine's date ever for little Miss Perfect."

"I never said she was perfect, Kens. Far from it. Really. But I think she may be perfect for me."

"Ok Romeo, tomorrow night, bring a note pad and pen and we'll get the preparations underway."

Deeks rubbed his hands in glee. "Sounds like a plan."

He moved his head from side to side, stretching his neck, as he strolled towards the kitchen, empty pizza box and beer bottles in his hands before making his way over to Kensi who was standing shivering slightly as the cooler air struck her through the open door. Once over the door step he turned to face her. Catching her by surprise he pulled off his grey hoodie and wrapped it delicately round her shoulders.

"Thank you, Kens. For helping me." He said quietly.

Before Kensi could respond, Deeks leaned towards her and kissed her softly on the cheek, adding "let the week of love commence," in a low tone just next to her ear. A heartbeat later Deeks turned to walk away, yelling a cheery "See you tomorrow Kens." as he went, leaving Kensi momentarily speechless and immobile, staring into the night.

Finally, Kensi moved inside and closed the door, leaning her back against it. She exhaled slowly and, shaking her head at the absurdity of the situation, ran her hands over her face. _I am just going to have to get on with it, _she told herself sternly.She pushed away from the door, heading to the bedroom and the sleepless night she knew was awaiting her. _He's depending on me and I will not let him down. I will be the person he needs me to be._ _Best friend, wing man, Partner. I can do that._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Wow. Really wasn't expecting such a lovely response to this story. Thank you so much. Guess we're all just bunch of romantics at heart!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kensi and Deeks enjoyed their regular Tuesday night run and arrived back at Kensi's apartment hot, sweaty and tired. As per their usual routine, Deeks jumped into the shower first and Kensi rang their favourite Chinese take-out, then she hopped in the shower whilst he got dressed into clean jeans and a T shirt from the small collection of clothes he kept in her closet, and went to collect their dinner.

He arrived back at the apartment to find Kensi walking towards the couch, a beer in each hand. Her hair was still damp and she was wearing a short pair of denim cut offs which showed a large expanse of bare, tanned skin, topped off with a plain white vest and his grey hoodie. She saw Deeks glance surreptitiously up and down her long legs and noticed how he fleetingly stared at the hoodie and visibly swallowed before looking away. _Aha, so you're not totally immune to me either_, Kensi noted, smiling inwardly.

They sat next to each other, shoulders touching, both inhaling the amazing smells emanating from the cardboard boxes on the coffee table.

"Have you got a fork?" Kensi asked.

Deeks handed her a small plastic object. "I have a spork."

"Yeah, you do." She used her spork to spear a piece of broccoli and hummed contentedly as she enjoyed the meal.

Kensi was feeding Monty a small piece of chicken when Deeks put down the carton in his hand and leaned over the edge of the couch to pull a jotter and pen from his bag.

"Ok, wise one, let's begin." Deeks' pen was poised, ready to make notes.

"What were your thoughts? Where do you want to take her?"

"Er, well, I have a buddy who can get me a table at Providence, even at this short notice. I was thinking maybe that would be, um, impressive."

"Is she into the whole high end restaurant thing?"

"Not really." He acknowledged, and then muttered under his breath, "She's more sassy than classy."

Kensi frowned slightly. "Then why would you want to take her to Providence?"

"Like I said: to impress her."

"Do you need to impress her?"

"Isn't that what all girls want on Valentine's Day? To be impressed, to be swept off their feet? The grand gestures, wild extravagance, expensive presents?"

Kensi sighed. "I am so not the right person to help you with this. My ideas about what makes Valentine's Day special are obviously very different to yours." She started to gather the empty containers in front of her.

Deeks put his hand on her arm, stilling her movements and causing her to drop the cartons. "So tell me, Kens. What would make Valentine's Day special for you?" He probed softly. "I want to know."

"Really, Deeks? Really?" Kensi asked tersely. "Valentine's Day is represented by cheesy Hallmark cards, making false declarations and unrealistic promises. Florists are inundated with requests from men who never usually think to buy flowers for their wives or girlfriends. Restaurants are full of couples making awkward conversation whilst paying to eat a meal costing twice what it would do normally, just because of the date on a calendar. No adult woman knows what to do with a gigantic teddy bear nor does she want to be clearing rose petals from her bed for days. And don't get me started on men who propose on Valentine's Day…"

Deeks opened his mouth to make a smart remark but found he had been stunned into silence by Kensi's rant.

"It's all so insincere, you know? Hypocritical and artificial. Valentine's Day should be about two people and their relationship. Whatever they do to mark the occasion should be true to them, just an extension of their normal lives. Nothing too fancy, nothing over the top, simply remembering and appreciating what they love about each other."

Kensi's tone calmed and she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, before opening them and looking directly at Deeks. "So what would make Valentine's Day special for me is for the man I'm mad about to plan a celebration that proves what we have together is amazing _every_ _day_, not just on _one_ _day_ of the year."

Kensi blushed, fully expecting Deeks to start teasing her. Instead he looked intrigued by what she was saying and she realised his thumb was making small circles on her arm.

"Ahem." Deeks cleared his throat, flicking his head back slightly to move his fringe from his eyes. He grinned, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. "Ok. So I need to abandon the notion of limousines and diamonds. Got it."

Kensi returned the grin, relieved he had chosen not to mock her views on Valentine's Day. Deeks settled back into one corner of the coach, feet on the coffee table and Kensi moved to the other end, facing him, stretching her legs over the cushions which resulted in her bare feet resting against the side of Deeks' left thigh.

"Plan B, Detective?"

He tilted his head a little to the side as he contemplated an alternative venue. "Moonlit picnic on the beach?"

Kensi nodded, sanctioning his suggestion. "Perfect."

"Champagne?"

Kensi shrugged non-committedly. "If she likes it."

Kensi suppressed a shiver as Deeks absentmindedly spread his hand across the top of her ankles and began to lightly move his fingers back and forth.

He nibbled on the end of the pen. "Should I take Monty with me?"

"Yes, if she loves him." Kensi stroked Monty's soft ears.

"How about a card?" Deeks sounded unsure.

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Nope."

"Chocolates are a definite yes though, right?"

Kensi beamed at him. "Of course."

"Should I tell her she's beautiful?"

"Is she?" Kensi could feel her heart rate accelerate as she waited for his answer.

"Yes." Deeks flashed a cocky grin. "Hell yes."

"And I think we're done for tonight." Kensi decided this was the right time to conclude the evening's planning, eager to take a break from hearing further details about Deeks' date. A thought suddenly crossed her mind. "What's her name? You haven't told me her name."

Deeks swiftly patted Kensi's feet and pushed them aside. He stood up, starting to collect take-out cartons and empty beer bottles and headed to the kitchen. "Ask me tomorrow."

Kensi wasn't in the mood to push for further details, so didn't query his answer, instead heading to open the front door. Grabbing his bag and checking he had his phone, gun and badge, Deeks brushed past her on his way out, turning slowly, so they were stood just inches apart. He stared intently at the zip pull on the hoodie Kensi was wearing and delicately grasped it between his thumb and forefinger, leisurely playing with it as he contemplated what to say.

Continuing to scrutinise the zip pull, tugging it downwards, ever so slowly, Deeks spoke smoothly and quietly. "I would always choose my every day, Kens."

The only sound in the otherwise silent night was Kensi's increasingly rapid breathing, although, if asked, she would have sworn her heart was beating loudly enough to be heard down the street. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, lingering mere seconds longer than was appropriate.

As he pulled back his countenance returned to its more usual cheeky, confident expression and he smirked at her before finishing unzipping the hoodie. "I believe this is mine?"

Kensi struggled to adapt to his sudden change in tone. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The hoodie. It's mine."

"Oh, yes, it's yours. You gave it to me yesterday. Did you want it back?" The disappointment was evident in her voice.

Deeks looked at her quizzically. "Not if you want to keep it."

Kensi glanced at the ground shyly, biting her lip and wishing she was able to formulate a sentence confirming she did indeed want to keep it, primarily because it smelled like the ocean and Monty and sunscreen and, well, Deeks.

He rescued the situation, smoothing over the awkward pause. "Tell you what, you hang onto it. Looks better on you anyway."

He promptly did the zip back up, grazing a finger under her chin as the pull reached the top, kissed her briefly on the top of her head and turned towards his car, calling as he went, "Night, Kens. See you tomorrow."

She smiled as she heard him chatting to Monty and stood motionless, listening, until the engine noise had faded into the distance.

Once inside, she slid her back down the door until her bottom hit the floor. She put her head in her hands and made a concerted effort to regulate her emotions and jumbled thoughts. _What the hell just happened there? He would always choose his every day? Was he trying to insinuate something?_ _Why can't he just say something he really means? Has he guessed how I feel about him? He is a Detective after all… He could have stayed longer. Said more._

She released a humourless snort as she dragged herself off the floor and headed towards her bedroom, flicking off the lights as she went, knowing she was facing another restless night filled with questions to which she had no answers. _What is the matter with me? He has a date on Friday, remember? With a girl he really likes. Which I am helping to arrange. I can't start projecting my feelings onto him. A good night's sleep will clear my head. Sleep? Tonight? Who am I kidding?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Thank you so much for your kind comments. I love reading them and am trying to respond to them all. This chapter is for Pracarual – I know this isn't quite the Valentine's fic you asked for but I hope you're enjoying it anyway! And thank you Em, for convincing me to post this.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kensi flopped onto her bed and pressed play on the DVD remote. She exhaled contentedly. The hot shower she'd taken after returning from a 50 minute zumba class had relaxed and refreshed her, she was wearing comfy PJs, was about to watch Pretty in Pink for the 90th time and had a bag of mini peanut butter cups waiting to be scoffed. But what was particularly satisfying was that she didn't see Deeks on Wednesday evenings. She was relieved at the prospect of spending the evening alone and not having to listen to him wax lyrical about his mystery girl and help plan the date of the century.

She plumped the array of pillows and cushions around her and settled down, enthusiastically unwrapping the first peanut butter cup. An annoying buzzing sound interrupted the film's opening credits. A quick glance at her phone confirmed it wasn't going to be a Deeks free evening after all. Tutting crossly she opened the message.

**How do you feel about flowers?**

Done right, they're a nice gesture.

**Lilies? **

God no, too funereal.

**Roses? Figure that would be too cliché?**

Classic, not cliché.

**A dozen?**

Predictable.

**You are not an easy woman to please.**

And that surprises you? Kensi rolled her eyes.

**Touché. Monty says hi.**

She smiled at the thought of Monty missing her. Hi Monty. Sending hugs.

**The hugs are for Monty or me?**

Any other burning Valentine's Day date questions?

**Ok, subject change. I'll play along. Candles?**

I love candles.

**Aha, you're a girly girl after all.**

Logistical nightmare to organise for a moonlit picnic on the beach though?

**Maybe not.**

Are we done now? Kensi crammed two peanut butter cups into her mouth.

**Are you grouchy?**

I'm just tired.

**You **_**are**_** grouchy. Is it because you have no plans for Valentine's Day?**

For your information, I was asked out for drinks on Valentine's Day.

**What? Who? Where?**

Agent Sabatino, remember him?

**Sure do. You said no, right?**

It really isn't any of your business.

**Kens? You said…?**

I said no.

**No?**

He strikes me as the Hallmark type.

**Agent Smarm isn't your type?**

My type is scruffier, less polished, more relaxed Californian.

**Good to know.**

Are you giving her a gift?

**Of course. All sorted.**

What did you get?

**Jewellery.**

A ring? Kensi held her breath, waiting for Deeks' response.

**Think a ring would scare her away and that is the last thing I want to do.**

I'm sure she'll like whatever you've chosen.

**I hope so. Had a bespoke piece made for her, hopefully she'll get the meaning behind it.**

Think that's me done for tonight, Deeks. I have no further wisdom to impart. You still haven't told me her name.

**Ask me tomorrow. Are you sleepy?**

Very.

**Ok Kensalina. If I pick you up in the morning, will you take Monty to doggy day care with me?**

You just don't like doing it on your own.

**It's his little face, Kens. I hate leaving him.**

Can we stop and get donuts on the way to work?

**Yep.**

Then it's a deal, Partner.

**Sleep well. **

You too.

Kensi heaved a sigh of relief that she could now snuggle under her duvet and relax to the dulcet tones of Molly Ringwald and Andrew McCarthy. However, the very moment she pressed play on the remote, she heard buzzing again. She paid no attention to it. She also chose to ignore the notification of a second message arriving. After the delivery of a third message she gave up trying to watch the movie and examined her phone, finding three unread texts from Deeks.

**Kens?**

**Just one more question?**

**I'm assuming poetry, prose, quotations would all be too much?**

Probably.

**Shame. I had some in mind.**

Such as?

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I wasn't looking for love until I met you.**

Cheesy.

**The sky is green, the grass is red, I'm not good with colours but I am great in...**

Kensi giggled loudly. Ha ha, Deeks! Yes, she will of course swoon upon hearing that!

**Abracadabra, alacazam, why can't you see how fantastic I am?**

This is the best you've got? Feel free to dazzle me with your literary prowess at any time.

**You couldn't handle my prowess.**

Excuse me?!

**Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope. Maya Angelou**

Wow. That's beautiful. Sometimes you surprise me.

**I'm only part neanderthal.**

Touché. Did I actually use that right?!

**You did. I am so proud of you!**

Seriously though, I didn't expect you to be able to quote authors or poets at the drop of a hat.

**At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet. Plato**

You are on a roll!

**Sometimes it's easier to use other people's words to express how you feel. You know what I mean?**

Kensi bit her lip and stared at her phone. She noticed her heart was beginning to pound and the hand gripping her phone felt clammy. _Is he suggesting I should communicate using someone else's words? I could confess how I feel about him. Does he know? He can't. How could he when I only realised two days ago? _The perfect quote flitted into Kensi's mind. It accurately reflected how she was feeling without revealing her sentiments towards him. She hurriedly tapped the words into her phone and hit send before she could change her mind.

To love is to be vulnerable. C.S. Lewis

**To fear love is to fear life. Bertrand Russell**

Kensi smiled when she read his reply. She could feel his challenge coming through her phone. He knew she would staunchly deny being afraid of anything; he was daring her to say something courageous, pushing her to be bold. All of a sudden she knew which quote to send back to him. She meant it wholeheartedly. He was good for her. _And I can always say I meant 'I love you as my friend' if he mocks me for sending it. _Hardly able to believe what she was doing, she entered the quote into a new message and, pausing only for a split second, pressed the green button.

One of my favourites: I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out. Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

_I cannot believe I sent that. What have I done? I've just given him a hundred opportunities to poke fun at me._ _At least I can't see his reaction. _She drummed her fingers on her thigh, impatiently waiting for his response. When it came she took a breath to steady her nerves before reading it.

**One of mine: I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her and it is the beginning of everything. F. Scott Fitzgerald**

_I don't know how to respond to that. I was referring to him, although he wouldn't know that, right? So does his quote refer to me? He can't have fallen in love with me. I would be able to tell, surely?_

Kensi may only have truly understood her feelings for Deeks very recently but she was aware of a subtle change in their relationship over the last few days. The little touches, the kisses goodnight, the more personal topics of conversation. It felt, they felt, different, as though they were gradually, tortuously slowly, inching their way from Partners and friends, to something more.

_But why would he be going on a date with someone else if he felt like that about me? Would he cancel his date if I he knew how I felt? Should I tell him? I can't. What if he really likes this girl, and she really likes him and this is his chance to be truly happy? I can't interfere and possibly scupper that. No, I won't confront him before Friday but once that is out the way, depending how it goes, we need to talk._

Before she could think about an appropriate text to send to Deeks, another message popped up on her phone.

**Best quote ever: My heart is, and always will be, yours. Jane Austen, Sense & Sensibility**

Kensi gasped and read the text again. _Is he saying those words to me? Is he telling me how he feels? _Her phone buzzed once more, for the last time that night.

**Good night, Partner. Sweet dreams.**

Too exhausted to continue mulling over their evening's exchange or to consider the potential implication of Deeks' final quote, Kensi crawled under the duvet and nuzzled her face into the pillow. She quickly fell asleep, smiling, clutching her phone and experienced her first full night's rest since the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Wow, thank you! I am so glad you're enjoying this story – it is such fun to write. Thank you to Pracarual and Bookdiva for checking this over. Chapter 5 is extra fluffy and slushy. You have been warned! **

**Also, the song mentioned later in this chapter is Sade 'By Your Side' – beautiful song, well worth a listen if you haven't heard it. X**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kensi lifted her face towards the setting sun and listened to the soothing sound of the ocean. She spotted Monty running towards her, returning the ball she had thrown for him. She threw it again and laughed as he sped away, splashing and barking.

"Hey Partner." She turned to see Deeks approaching, ice creams in hand.

"Chocolate one's mine?" Kensi clarified, seizing it from Deeks' grasp.

He smiled. "Of course."

She poked her tongue out, licking the drips that were already starting to run down the cone. "Thanks. I needed this."

"Tough day, huh." It wasn't a question; he knew it had been a stressful day for the whole team.

"Today was a success." Kensi asserted, resolutely pushing away the image of an innocent, young, woman, sobbing because her boyfriend had absconded, leaving her, without a backwards glance, in order to escape facing the consequences of his actions. "Today was a success." She repeated. "We retrieved our technology, made the world a better place."

Deeks attempted to lift her mood. "And, looked good while doing it."

Kensi frowned. "She should have seen it coming."

"Kensi…" Deeks admonished.

"What? _Every_ man leaves eventually. She should have known that."

Before Deeks could think of a suitable answer, Kensi finished her ice cream and set off after Monty. He shook his head despondently and ran after her. They spent the next 30 minutes playfully enjoying the last of the day's sunshine; throwing a Frisbee, playing fetch with Monty and wading in the shallow water, before Deeks decided it was time to go.

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'm not in the mood for take-out. I could cook? Chicken, salad and baked potatoes?"

"God, you talk pretty."

"I think you'll find I _am_ pretty. And I also have the occasional great idea!"

Kensi raised her eyebrows sceptically but didn't resist when Deeks slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her to him as they left the beach. Instinctively her arm snaked round his waist until her thumb hooked into a belt loop. Calling to Monty, they strolled back to Deeks' apartment, refreshed and in good spirits having cleared the day's stresses and strains from their minds.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kensi was sitting on the kitchen counter watching Deeks chop salad vegetables. She was happily breathing in the delicious aroma of chicken stuffed with mozzarella and pesto wafting from the oven.

"What about dancing?" Deeks asked as he turned to Kensi and popped a slice of cucumber in her mouth.

"What about it?" Kensi mumbled around the food.

"Tomorrow night. Should I dance with my date?"

Kensi snorted and slid from the counter to grab a baby tomato. "I'm not sure dancing is in your wheelhouse."

"Didn't even know I had a wheelhouse."

"Based on my previous experience of dancing with you, I'd say you need to practice before you try and charm any woman with your less than fancy foot work."

Expecting a snarky reply, Kensi was rather surprised when Deeks moved in front of her, leaving little personal space between them. "Dance with me."

Kensi declined emphatically. "Nope."

"Dance with me." He repeated. "What are you so afraid of?"

"There, there, there isn't any music." Kensi stalled desperately.

"Has the technological revolution passed you by?" Deeks grinned as he pulled his phone from his back pocket, flicked across the screen of couple of times and set it down on the counter. "Dance with me."

He held out his hand and smiled uncertainly. Kensi felt her resolve weaken at the fleeting glimpse of vulnerability and it crumbled entirely when she heard the first notes of the song he had chosen. She hesitantly assented, shifting closer to touch her palm to his. Deeks placed her other hand on his shoulder before holding her waist and instigating a slight swaying movement. The Partners seemed unable to unlock their gaze and Kensi was amazed at the sincerity in his expression as the song's lyrics and lilting tune began to wash over them.

_**You think I'd leave your side baby**_

_**You know me better than that**_

_**You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees**_

_**I wouldn't do that**_

Needing to slow down the growing intensity between them, Kensi's eyelids fluttered closed in an automatic act of self-preservation, hoping to prevent Deeks deciphering the tidal wave of emotion she knew he would see in her eyes. Seconds later, she reconnected them. Unable to voice her thoughts and unwilling to pull away from him, Kensi took an indiscernible step closer to Deeks who responded by gently rubbing a thumb over the fingers he held in his hand.

_**Oh, when you're cold**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**Hold you tight to me**_

Kensi craved for them to be closer still and was relieved when Deeks transferred his grip from her waist, sliding his hand to the small of her back, pressing their bodies together, hip to hip, legs linking, capturing her against him. She involuntarily released a barely audible gasp and let her head drop to his shoulder when his fingers travelled under the hem of her t shirt. The touch was so light and transient she wondered if she had imagined it but then revelled in the engulfing sensation of his fingertips tracing delicate patterns on her skin.

_**When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in**_

_**I will show you you're so much better than you know**_

_**When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again**_

_**I will find you darling and I will bring you home**_

Deeks manoeuvred their joined hands so his enveloped Kensi's, and placed them between their bodies. Kensi's forehead nestled in the crook of Deeks' neck and she didn't pull away when she felt his cheek rest on the top of her head.

_**And if you want to cry**_

_**I am here to dry your eyes**_

_**And in no time**_

_**You'll be fine**_

Kensi was enjoying letting her senses override rational thoughts when she was jolted from her reverie, her eyes flicking open. Her heart began beating faster than she ever thought it could when she heard the unmistakeable sound of Deeks voice. He was singing, so quietly it was an effort to hear him, but he was, most definitely, singing to her, as he moved them in time to the music, keeping her close and caressing her skin.

**You think I'd leave your side baby**

**You know me better than that**

**You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees**

**I wouldn't do that**

Kensi wanted to provide reassurance she wasn't going to mock such an emotive and poignant gesture and squeezed his hand lightly to let him know how much his softly whispered words meant to her. To her delight, he reciprocated the pressure immediately.

**Oh when you're cold**

**I'll be there**

**Hold you tight to me**

**Oh when you're low**

**I'll be there**

**By your side baby**

Kensi was happy to let Deeks lead the dance, feeling a sense of security and safety in his effortless ability to guide their movements. She controlled the urge to raise her hand and touch his hair and instead settled for strengthening her grip on his arm, clutching tightly to the fabric of his shirt.

**Oh when you're cold**

**I'll be there**

**Hold you tight to me**

**Oh when you're low**

**I'll be there**

**By your side baby**

The music faded to silence but Deeks' hold on Kensi remained steady as they carried on moving together, reluctant to break the spell. Finally Kensi stilled and lifted her head to study Deeks' face. His slightly stunned countenance matched hers exactly. He breathed deeply, releasing her hand to skim his fingers agitatedly through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I, er, it's ready, do you, um, probably, I think." He stopped babbling, shook his head and smiled at her, affecting an assurance she didn't think was genuine. "I think dinner is ready. You good?"

"Deeks?" Kensi questioned tentatively.

"Why don't you get us some drinks, Kens and set up the movie?" Deeks suggested gently, briefly gripping her hand, before turning to grab a cloth and open the oven door.

Unaccustomed to dealing with such situations, Kensi did as he proposed and went to find the films he had left out for her to choose from. Her eyes widened at the selection. When Harry Met Sally. Made of Honor. Some Kind of Wonderful.

"Interesting choice of films tonight, Deeks." Kensi called into the kitchen.

"It's the week of love, Kens; what can I say?"

Kensi was on the couch, trying to choose between When Harry Met Sally and Some Kind of Wonderful when Deeks appeared with their food.

"That smells fantastic Deeks." Kensi smiled gleefully and began gathering chicken and salad with her fork.

"So what's it to be?" Deeks asked. "And it has to be one of these. I am NOT watching Titanic tonight."

Kensi waved the When Harry Met Sally DVD case in front of him. "This one."

"Good choice." Deeks grinned. "Men and women can never be friends because the sex part always gets in the way." He quoted the movie, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You are not practising _that_ with me." Kensi scoffed.

He smirked in return. "I don't need the practice, Kens. "

Kensi's mouth dropped open at his cheekiness before she snorted in amusement, relieved they had slipped effortlessly back into their usual playful relationship.

"Every man believes that." She shrugged casually. "That's why Sally corrects Harry with the whole fake orgasm thing."

Deeks turned and looked Kensi directly in the eye. "I am not _every_ man, Kens." What should have been a teasing response was instead said as a serious statement. Kensi immediately knew he was responding to her earlier comment on the beach.

"I know." She nodded for additional verification. "I know."

Changing the subject, Kensi returned to the matter of Deeks' Valentine's Day plans. "You're a good cook. You should make something for your picnic tomorrow."

"What would you like?"

"Dessert. Obviously. Something chocolatey."

"She _does_ love chocolate."

"Most girls do," Kensi acknowledged.

"Yeah, but she _really_ loves sweet stuff. She's got a junk food jones she doesn't think I know about, but I find the twinkie wrappers stuck between the car seats."

"I like this girl!" exclaimed Kensi.

Deeks looked delighted. "Makes sense."

"What?" Kensi frowned at his obvious amusement.

"Nothing." His smile grew wider. "I like her too. Even though she doesn't always understand what I'm trying to say to her."

Kensi made a "hmph" noise in response, imagining Deeks' date as an air-head Barbie look-a-like.

Deeks laughed, and turning away from Kensi, rolled his eyes incredulously before focussing once more on his meal.

The Partners spent the next 40 minutes chilling out, totally at ease with each other, watching the film, passing the occasional comment. Neither mentioned his date the following evening, no further preparation was discussed. Kensi was warm, comfy and relaxed and her eyelids inevitably started to droop. Her head slumped to Deeks' shoulder and gradually slid down his chest until it met the cushion he thoughtfully placed on his lap. When he touched her hair, twirling strands around his fingers, she murmured appreciatively, "S'nice." Deeks simply continued to watch the film and toy with her long, soft curls.

"Deeks, what's her name?" Kensi remembered to ask, as she started to doze.

"Go to sleep, Kens. Ask me tomorrow."

"Ok." She mumbled drowsily. ""Whatever her name is, if she hurts you, I am going to kick her ass." Deeks grinned silently and continued to massage her hair and scalp soothingly as she drifted off.

When Kensi awoke she was surprised to find herself stretched along the couch, her head lying on Deeks' arm, his chest pressed against her back and hand on her hip. It appeared they had both fallen asleep during the movie and made themselves comfortable. Together. _We're spooning? Oh my god._ Kensi hastily turned over, still within his arms, to face him.

She unthinkingly brushed his hair off his forehead and imagined how he had looked as a little boy. _Urgh. Enough Kensi. I don't recognise myself these days. I have turned into a mooning love sick teenager. _She realised she was still softly stroking his hair and instantly pulled her hand away. Frustrated by her hesitation as to where then to place it, she eventually settled on resting her palm gently on his shoulder. Unknowingly, Deeks responded to her touch by pulling her closer and nudging his knee between her legs. Kensi was immediately flustered by their more intimate position.

_I __**have**__ to get up._ Despite relishing the feeling of being in Deeks' embrace she knew the right thing to do was to rouse him so he could go to bed and she could head home. _But I don't want to go. _Tutting out loud at her uncharacteristic sentimentality she began attempting to untangle their legs. Deeks made a sleepy disgruntled sound and flattened his hand on her back, holding her flush against him. Kensi gave an exasperated sigh and wiggled backwards whilst simultaneously lifting his arm away from her body, resulting in an undignified landing between the couch and the coffee table. She endeavoured to suppress any exclamation but failed, a giggle escaping at the absurdity of the situation.

Kensi stood and took a peek at her watch. _2 am? I am not leaving now. It's too late. _She knew she was more than capable of getting home at this late hour and forced herself to admit she was just looking for a plausible excuse to stay. She compromised. _I'll stay but not on the sofa with Deeks._ With her decision made, Kensi busied herself getting ready for bed. She took the empty rocky road ice cream carton they'd shared earlier and two spoons to the kitchen and crept past Deeks towards his bedroom in order to find something to borrow as nightwear.

She had used his en-suite bathroom before, had borrowed his clothes previously and had used his bedroom to fold laundry on the odd occasion. Therefore she knew without doubt the photograph of them on his bedside table was new. She picked it up carefully, smiling at the memory of Deeks asking a stranger to take a picture of him with Kensi and Monty during a routine walk along the beach. The woman had been happy to oblige. She'd even told them what a cute couple they were. _Which neither of us refuted_ she realised with a jolt.

Kensi exhaled heavily as she replaced the photograph and rummaged in a drawer until she found what she was looking for; an old LAPD T shirt, perfect for sleeping in. After slipping it on, she tiptoed back to the kitchen to get a glass of water, checking en route to make sure Monty was still asleep in his basket.

She contemplated the evening's happenings. _He bought me ice cream, cooked us dinner, sang to me, stroked my hair and spooned me when we fell asleep. That has to mean he likes me, right? Not just likes me, but like-likes me, as more than a Partner or a friend? You don't do those things with just a friend, do you?_ _He has a picture of us next to where he sleeps. That _has_ to mean something, doesn't it? So why hasn't he said anything? And why the hell is he going out with someone else tomorrow night? Because he has no idea how much I care?_ _What if he's not interested in me and I'm misreading the situation, entirely possible, I am not good at this stuff. Either way, I'm too late._

She paused by the couch for several minutes, simply watching Deeks breathe peacefully, his nose twitching occasionally. She covered him with the blanket from the back of the couch and bent down to tenderly kiss his cheek. _The week of love? You can say that again._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N – this is a very long chapter, apologies. Well done to everyone who made it to the end! I will try and limit the next one! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I hope the longer chapter and topless Deeks compensates for the slight delay in posting this! Thank you to Bamie02 & EmmyLou74 for reading this through for me, and for all the lovely reviews & PMs regarding chapter 5, which I have really enjoyed reading.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Bright shards of sunshine peeped through the blinds, stirring Kensi awake. She extended her arms languorously, having enjoyed the best night's sleep she'd had in over a week. Before she could turn over and doze for another few minutes she jolted upright, fully awake, comprehending where she was. _I'm in Deeks' bed._ _Wearing his t-shirt._

Flopping back against the pillows, Kensi considered her options. _I could try and sneak home without him noticing or I could act like a normal person and go see if he's made any breakfast to go with the coffee I can smell._ Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Kensi headed towards the en suite. _I need a toothbrush, I do not want to go near him with morning breath._ Finding a new one in the vanity unit she quickly brushed her teeth and then failing to find a comb or a brush, attempted to tame her hair with her hands. _Maybe his hair really is styled by pillow._

Not wanting to get dressed before having a shower, Kensi decided to leave the sanctuary of his bedroom wearing her makeshift nightie. _It's respectable enough. Hell, he's seen me in a bikini, a t-shirt is more than acceptable._ She was stalling, not because of what she was dressed in but because she was anxious about seeing him. _Will he mind that I took his bed whilst he was stuck on the couch?_ She remembered him stroking her hair the previous evening and how they had danced together and felt a blush creep across her cheeks. _Please don't let it be awkward between us this morning._

Knowing she couldn't hide in his bedroom all day and realising if she didn't appear fairly soon he was more than likely to come and check on her, she took a deep breath, determinedly disregarding the scent of sunshine, sunscreen and the ocean radiating from Deeks' t-shirt_. C'mon, it's Deeks, and me, having breakfast together. We've done this hundreds of times._ _Pull the door handle and step into the hall._

Nearing the kitchen she became aware of Deeks chatting to Monty. "Are you hungry too buddy? Mummy's still in bed but she'll be awake soon, then we can eat. I'm sure she'll share some of her breakfast with you." He paused to crouch down beside Monty, stroking his ears. "Today is the big day. I'm nervous. It's more than the culmination of the week of love stuff; it's about something bigger than that, feelings which have been building for a very long time. This evening could be the start of a whole new chapter in my life. I'm so nervous I could be sick. Did I mention that already? What if she wants to merely be friends? I know she feels more than that. I _know_ she does, in my heart, I _know_ it. Will she be brave enough to make the leap from friends to something more? Its possible tonight could be too much for her, send her scurrying away back behind the walls it's taken me so long to break down. What's that? She's the bravest? You're right Monty, she is. Keep your paws crossed she's feeling courageous tonight."

Not wanting to hear any more about Deeks' feelings for his date, Kensi cleared her throat to make her presence known before he could continue. "Ahem. Good morning." Monty immediately bounded towards her and Deeks stood, hand covering his heart.

"Geeze, Kens. Have you been taking lessons from Hetty? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I know, dying of fright is a real thing. Blah, blah, blah." She grinned up at him from her position, bent down, fussing over Monty, totally unaware of the significant amount of leg his t-shirt revealed and oblivious to the effect it was having on Deeks.

Distracted by the delicious smells wafting around the kitchen, she sat at the table and looked in awe at the items Deeks was placing on the table. Strawberries, blueberries, a mountain of crispy bacon, coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Wow, Deeks. This is amazing."

"Wait for it…." With an exaggerated flourish, Deeks placed the final dish on the table. "Pancakes."

"Heart shaped pancakes?"

"It's Valentine's Day!"

It was impossible to respond negatively to his enthusiasm or the effort he had made and consequently Kensi returned his smile. "You're right. Heart shaped pancakes it is."

As Kensi started to load her plate with a selection of the delicious looking food, she noticed a red box, next to her coffee mug, marked Edelweiss Chocolate Factory. Pretending not to notice Deeks watching her from under his fringe, she traced the gold lettering on the lid, touched by the gift of handmade chocolates from one of the oldest and premier chocolatiers in Los Angeles, and contemplated what to say.

"These are my favourites."

"I know."

"Thank you. You didn't have to…"

"It's Valentine's Day. You said chocolates were a definite yes."

Pushing down the urge to clarify she'd meant for his date, not her, she chose instead to show her appreciation for his thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Deeks, really. Want one?"

"Wow, you're sharing chocolate, this is a newsworthy event."

"Mmmmm, sooo good." Kensi half squealed, half mumbled around an amaretto truffle, her eyes closed to enhance the experience.

Ignoring Deeks' amusement at her obvious enjoyment she drew their attention back to breakfast. "Syrup?"

"Left hand cupboard, top shelf." Deeks responded, glancing up at her as she went to fetch it.

Spotting a small fleck of chocolate on the edge of Deeks' lower lip, Kensi paused next to him and unconsciously wiped it away before licking the speck from her thumb. Two pairs of eyes met, startled, as they simultaneously realised what she had done, and the atmosphere in the kitchen quickly altered from relaxed to charged. Both partners remained frozen until Kensi, desperate to cut through the tension, darted across the kitchen.

"This one?" She opened the cupboard, reaching to the highest shelf for the syrup. Unknowingly Kensi was not helping the situation at all, as her stretching had resulted in the t-shirt climbing up her legs, barely concealing her bottom from Deeks' astonished gawp.

"Damn, I can't reach it." Kensi muttered, raising again onto her tip toes.

Finally Deeks broke out of his trance and hurried to assist her. "Here, let me help."

In his haste, Deeks unthinkingly moved behind her, and leaned over to grab the bottle, putting his right hand on the work surface to steady himself. Those actions caused his body to press flush against Kensi's, his chest against her back, effectively pinning her to the cabinet. Placing the syrup on the wooden surface he left his hand there, trapping her between his arms. Neither of them moved, their hastening breathing the only sound in the room. As Kensi turned slowly to face Deeks, their proximity resulted in the t-shirt twisting higher and his hand moved to her hip to tug it downwards, ensuring it covered her underwear.

Kensi gasped when, instead of removing his hand, she felt his forefinger graze lightly against her thigh. Their eyes remained connected as more fingers joined the sensual exploration until Deeks' focus briefly flicked to her lips when his thumb met the material of her black boy short panties.

A war of words exploded in Kensi's mind. _Will he kiss me? No, he wouldn't dare. I want to kiss him. Should I? Don't kiss me. Please kiss me. We mustn't kiss. Please, please kiss me. _Rational thoughts ceased as the heady assault on her senses continued. With the tip of his thumb hesitantly progressing under the edge of her panties, softly stroking the top of her thigh, Deeks raised his other hand to run the backs of his fingers down her cheek. Swallowing hard Kensi held his blue gaze as he eased her bottom lip from between her teeth and tenderly caressed it with his thumb. She looked at his mouth, and back up into his eyes, aware of his body's heat penetrating the thin cotton t-shirt. The scent of him crowded her, filling her lungs as she inhaled deeply to calm herself.

Deeks cradled Kensi's head, still looking intently into her eyes, as if asking her permission. With her heart hammering Kensi instinctively tilted her head back and waited for him to slowly lower his lips to hers. He paused, warm air lingering in the space between them, startled when he felt her hand lay on his chest. Aware of the pounding against her finger tips, Kensi gravitated closer, until she could taste the chocolate and strawberries on his breath when he whispered, "Kensi?"

Hearing no objection, Deeks rested his mouth a hairsbreadth from Kensi's, so close she was unsure if his lips had delicately, transiently brushed against hers. Their reverie was broken by the sound of Deeks' phone, ringing loudly from the lounge. Deeks retained their current position, pulling back a miniscule distance to place his forehead against hers for what felt like minutes.

"Are you going to get that?" Kensi asked shakily.

"Wasn't planning on it." Deeks looked disappointed at the phone's persistent ringing. "Two seconds." He disappeared into the lounge to locate his phone and Kensi heard him answer. "It's Deeks."

His absence provided Kensi with a much needed chance to appreciate what had occurred between them and to consider what may have happened if his phone had not interrupted them. _Oh. My. God. We almost kissed. I nearly kissed him, knowing he has a date tonight. What sort of woman does that make me? It's time to leave. I need to go home, have a shower and get to work. I do NOT want to discuss this with him. I need to leave. I have to get out of here. NOW._

With Deeks occupied, Kensi took the opportunity to slip into his bedroom and pull on her jeans and boots. Before she was able to switch his t-shirt for her own, he appeared in the doorway, waving the phone in front of him.

"It was Nell, asking if I could grab some oreos on the way in. Eric has eaten her last packet." Deeks quickly took in her change of clothes and panicked expression. "What you doing there?" He asked casually.

"Getting my things. If I don't hurry I'll be late for work." Kensi babbled the words at a startling speed, not looking at him as she spoke.

Deeks attempted to cajole her into staying. "Why not shower here? You have spare clothes in your go bag, right?"

"NO. I, um, it's better if I go home I think. I could use some fresh air, clear my head."

"Kensi…"

"Not now Deeks. I can't do this now. You don't really want to do this now either."

Deeks interjected, "You're wrong, I do…"

Kensi didn't allow him to finish. "Deeks, I need to go. I'll see you at work. We'll be partners and catch some bad guys. Tonight you'll go on your date. And then tomorrow, if you want to, we'll surf and have breakfast. Like we do every Saturday. Can we please leave it at that?"

"Stay. Stay for ten minutes. We can talk about…"

"_Please_."

Knowing he was defeated, Deeks acquiesced. "Ok Kens. We'll leave it at that, for now."

Overlooking the last part of his sentence, Kensi grabbed her shirt from the bed and pushed passed Deeks, advancing towards the door. She snatched her bag off the floor as she went through the lounge, feeling in it for her keys. Surprising herself, she temporarily returned to where he stood, rooted to the spot, in the bedroom doorway, and gave him a fleeting hug. She spoke softly against his ear. "I can't stay, Deeks. I just can't. I am so sorry." With that, she turned and raced out the door, not looking back, missing the look of hurt and disappointment that flooded her partner'sface.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kensi sank into her chair and leant forward, resting her head on her arms. It had been another long day at the Office of Special Projects and she was filthy, tired and fed up and more than ready for a hot bubble bath, some trashy TV and lots of ice cream.

"Hey, where's Deeks?" asked Callen, coming round the corner with Sam.

"He left already." Kensi raised her head, answering the team leader sourly. "Gone to get ready for his big date with some blonde Barbie."

Callen and Sam looked at each other, communicating silently, pushing the other to take the lead in the conversation. Sam sighed, realising his partner was more than happy to sit back on this one, and wondered how far he ought to push Kensi to think about her relationship with Deeks.

"I don't think his date is a blonde Barbie, Kens." Sam subtly suggested.

"That's his type." Kensi reasoned stubbornly.

"You sure about that?"

Kensi looked curiously at Sam. "What do you mean?"

"For starters, he's a sucker for brunettes."

Kensi's hand unconsciously flew to her hair. "Who told you that?"

"Kens, how well do you know Deeks?"

"Better than most."

"And you really don't know his type of girl?"

"I would say blonde, ditzy, not overly bright."

Sam moved in front of her, unsmiling. "Then I'd have to correct you; brunette, serious, smart." Kensi's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "And then add brave, loyal, freakishly competitive, kind, a crack shot, and, well, hot."

"But that sounds like…" She was unable to vocalise the rest of what she was thinking.

"_You_. It sounds like _you_. _You_ are Deeks' type."

"Oh."

"Been that way for a long time, Kens. You simply haven't wanted to see it."

"So why has he got plans with someone else tonight?" Kensi was unable to prevent her surly attitude.

Sam turned to Callen with an exasperated plea. "Help me out here G."

Looking between them, Kensi shrugged, baffled. "What?"

Shaking his head, Callen picked up his bag and gestured to Sam it was time to go. "You are my favourite agent, Kens, but sometimes you can be dense about, how shall I say it, romantic matters."

Grabbing his bag, Sam followed Callen out of the bullpen, leaving Kensi irritated and confused. "Good night Kensi. Have a fun weekend."

Kensi was too lost in her confusion to hear Callen quietly ask his partner, "She has no idea about tonight?" or Sam's discreet reply. "Good luck to Deeks. He's gonna need it."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Twenty minutes after arriving home, Kensi was sitting in her lounge, not having bothered to remove her coat or boots. She was feeling crotchety and fidgety, aware the time was nearing when Deeks would be meeting his date. In a totally atypical manner, she felt her eyes fill with tears and closed her eyelids, resting her head back against the couch, to prevent them from falling.

Recalling the day's events she acknowledged Deeks' endeavours to make the day normal. He'd teased her about the radio station as they drove to the murder scene, bought her lunch on the way back to the Mission, faux sulked when she'd beaten him, as usual, in the firing range and bundled her out the way of a van, speeding straight towards them. He had made sure there was no awkwardness and no repercussions further to the morning's 'nearly kiss'. Somehow he had even managed to sneak the Edelweiss Chocolate Factory box onto her desk without her noticing. He'd been funning, charming, generous, caring, protective; regular Deeks.

Moving into the bathroom to start running a bath, she was certain that, although her feet throbbed and her back hurt, what was causing her biggest stress was her aching mind. _Me?_ _I'm Deeks type? I'm Deeks type._ Me. The words relentlessly repeated themselves. _I should have noticed before now. Why didn't he tell me? What a mess. I like him, I think he likes me and he has a date with someone else. My perfect date. Another girl is going to experience everything I could possibly want on a Valentine's Day date, with the man I'm crazy about. _

Hearing a key turn in the lock of her front door, Kensi dragged herself away from the vanilla scented, steam filled bathroom, staring in surprise when she saw her partner stepping through the door, juggling 3 shirts on hangers and his messenger bag.

"What are you doing here?" Kensi asked abruptly.

Deeks sauntered into the room, not showing any signs of discomfort at Kensi's less than welcoming manner. "Want to help me choose which shirt to wear on my date?"

"Not really." Kensi mumbled sullenly.

"And I need one last favour." Deeks' behaviour may seem laid-back to an outsider but Kensi guessed he was building up to ask a _big_ favour. She would put money on him bringing out the puppy dog eyes to seal the deal if necessary.

"Oh no mister, I am done assisting you with this date." Kensi vehemently objected.

Deeks walked into her bedroom as though he hadn't heard her response. "First things first. Shirt. Which makes me look more handsome, if that is at all possible?" He smirked. "And which goes better with these new jeans?" He affected a small twirl, showing them off.

It was impossible not to sneak a quick look at his behind in those jeans but Kensi was primarily focussed on his navy blue hoodie, which was unzipped enough to verify he wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

"So, there are 3 for you to choose from." Deeks' voice dragged Kensi back to the situation unfolding in front of her. "Blue, white or black." With no hesitation or sense of embarrassment Deeks pulled down the hoodie's zip, shrugging the item on to her bed. "Pass me the blue one." He instructed.

Sighing in resignation at the impromptu fashion show, Kensi unbuttoned the blue shirt and slipped it from the hanger, handing it to him to try on. She stood behind Deeks so they were both able to see his reflection in the full length mirror.

Deeks caught her eye and grinned. "Channel your inner Tyra, Kens. We both know you want to."

Despite being unwilling to help him look attractive for another woman, Kensi was unable to resist putting in her two pennies worth. "Blue is good on you, brings out the colour of your eyes. Put on the white one, let me compare them." She noted that the white shirt deepened his tan and went better with the jeans, then insisted on seeing him in the black one.

As he stood facing her, topless, removing the black shirt from its hanger, Kensi couldn't help scrutinising the scars on his torso. Her position sitting on the edge of the bed meant the marks were at her eye level and, without thinking, she reached out and touched them lightly. In her head she heard Hetty saying "Deeks has been shot," and shivered, recalling how the thought of losing him had frightened her, even then. Her fingers wandered over his abs, nails rasping across his skin, trailing downwards until her thumb gently stroked a well-defined hip dent. Her memories of that fateful day faded, morphing into more pleasant thoughts about the man in front of her. _His shoulders are really broad, and when did his biceps get that well developed? Wow, his skin is soft, and tanned. And his abs, my goodness, so toned and sculpted, right the way to those amazing diagonal dents that run vertically from his hip bone… How did I not notice all this before? _

"Er, Kens. Kensi?"

Jerking her hand away and choosing not to acknowledge the enormous smirk on Deeks' face, she attempted to pretend she hadn't been caught essentially running her hand over his bare body. "Ok, let's see the black one."

Taking pity on her predicament, Deeks did as she asked. "So? Which one?"

"Black one, definitely the black one." Kensi stated, omitting to add how, well, how damn sexy he looked in it.

"I prefer the white one, think I'll go with that." Deeks set about changing back into the white shirt and Kensi shrugged before exiting the room to avoid seeing his naked form once more.

When Deeks appeared, dressed in the white shirt, she had flicked on the TV and was about to pop the top off a cold beer. Wanting him to leave as quickly as possible, she didn't raise her eyes from the TV screen or offer him a beer. "Have fun tonight Deeks. Text me in the morning if you're too, er, tired or um, busy, to go surfing."

Deeks situated himself between Kensi and the TV. "Before I go Kens, I need a favour."

"Nope." Kensi switched position on the couch so she was able to continue watching TV.

As a last resort, Deeks tried a little emotional blackmail. "This is what partners do."

Kensi turned slowly towards Deeks and asked fatalistically, "What do you need?"

"Pick up dinner and deliver it to the beach?"

"Are you serious?" Kensi was caught off guard by Deeks' unexpected request.

"Yep."

"I don't want to."

"Partner?"

"Where would I be collecting dinner _from_, and delivering _to_?"

"_From_ Lorenzo's. _To_ our regular spot on the beach."

Kensi believed her heart may have stopped beating. _Deeks wants me to pick up dinner from my favourite Italian restaurant and deliver it to our spot on the beach. Where we eat ice cream, play with Monty, watch the sun set, relax after work. Our spot?_

Sensing her reluctance, Deeks pitch acquired a slightly desperate quality. "Please Kens. _Please_ do this for me."

As she had suspected, Deeks was even pulling out the puppy dog eyes trick and, despite knowing he was manipulating her, she was unable to refuse his request. "Fine. What time?"

"Could you be at the beach by 8.15?"

"Ok. I'll be there at 8.15."

Deeks' relief was palpable. "Thank you, thank you."

"Go, get out of here. You don't want to be late. And I need to get in the bath right now if you want me to deliver your dinner on time." Kensi was eager for Deeks to leave whilst she still had her emotions in check.

Standing on her doorstep, Kensi could feel nervous waves emanating from Deeks. She adopted what she hoped was a casual but encouraging tone. "Showtime Deeks."

"I hate opening nights." Deeks looked far from happy.

"Everything's gonna be fine." Kensi smiled reassuringly.

Deeks attempted to draw her attention away from his heightened state of anxiety. "Of course, I mean, I'm super fun. I'm like 365 days of heaven. Who wouldn't want this, huh?" He waved his hand vaguely up and down his body.

Kensi refused to let him be flippant. "Deeks."

"I know. I'm nervous. Just because you want something, doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"Everything's gonna be fine." Kensi repeated her earlier statement. "And if it's not, text me 'noodles' and I'll come rescue you."

"See, now you're just teasing me."

"I am. But you're smiling so it obviously worked." She cupped his face with her hand, soothingly rubbing his scruff with her thumb. "Everything's gonna be fine, you'll see."

Holding her hand to his face, Deeks turned and dropped a light kiss to her palm, murmuring, "at least then we'll know," before quickly heading down the path, reminding her as he went, "8.15. Don't be late."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N – next stop, the date! Hurrah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – so, this is it. The date. Thank you so much for every review, favourite, follow and PM I've received for this story. I honestly never expected such a lovely reaction. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. The song lyrics are Otis Redding's 'These Arms of Mine'; beautiful song.**

**EmmyLou74, Bamie02, Bookdiva – thank you for your ideas, thoughts and reading this over for me. Much appreciated. X**

**May well do an epilogue at some point, a year later, the following Valentine's Day…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxo**

_I cannot believe I am actually doing this. Delivering dinner for him and his date? Am I mad?_ Kensi stamped sullenly along the beach, heading to the place where they had spent so much time; laughing, talking, getting to know each other_. Will she be there already? He'll introduce us and I'll have to be friendly. _ Kensi was pleased she had taken a little extra time over her appearance and felt confident that although she was dressed casually in jeans and a T shirt, she looked nice. She refused to dwell on why she had worn her hair down, and wavy, or admit she had worn his grey hoodie in the hope the Barbie girl would recognise it as Deeks.

Approaching their spot, Kensi immediately noticed Deeks, stood at the water's edge with his back to her, gazing out over the ocean, Monty leaning against his leg. _Oh, he's wearing the black shirt after all. Damn, he looks good in it._ She glanced around anxiously, searching for his date and, not seeing a woman near him, was relieved at the prospect of delivering dinner and leaving before having to meet the person who had captured Deeks' heart.

Monty gave an excited bark when he saw Kensi and started to run towards her, churning up little puffs of sand in his wake. Deeks turned, and catching Kensi's eyes, started to walk slowly towards her, running one hand repeatedly through the hair at the back of his head. He appeared to exhale deeply.

_Why does he look so anxious? It's only me. Why is he nervous about me being here? He asked me to come. He's expecting me. _Kensi stood stock still as unexpected thoughts catapulted to the front of her mind._ It can't be? Surely? _

The distance between them continued to diminish in time with Deeks' steady steps until he stopped an arm's length away from her, neither knowing quite what to say. Finally Deeks broke the silence and, lifting his hand, held a single long stemmed rose in her direction.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kens." He smiled shyly.

Colliding memories from the last week caused Kensi to sharply inhale a much needed breath, before she looked at Deeks with an astonished expression, recollecting comments he had made about his date and his actions over the past few days. _His eagerness to understand what would make my Valentine's Day special, the hoodie, heart shaped pancakes, Edelweiss chocolates, the nearly kiss, dancing, the song he chose, singing to me, the beautiful quotes, holding me tightly whilst he slept, stroking my hair, the photograph by his bed, When Harry Met Sally, referring to me as Mummy to Monty, the black shirt he's now wearing. _She heard him whisper, 'I would always choose my every day Kens'. _I'm his every day. He would choose me. _

The final piece of the jigsaw fell into place when Deeks' words from earlier echoed in her mind. "At least then we'll know". And at last, in a moment of clarity, it all became clear. Deeks stood before her, waiting patiently for her to figure everything out, trying to gauge her reaction so he would finally know how she felt about him and what she wanted for them.

Linking her hands together to stop them shaking, Kensi lifted her chin and firmly asked, "What is her name?"

"Kensi Marie Blye." Deeks' simple response and vulnerable smile was enough to propel Kensi forwards. She took the proffered rose, causing their fingers to fleetingly touch and moved effortlessly into his embrace, winding her arms around his neck.

"Thank god." She muttered.

Deeks held her tighter in response. "Right back at you, Kensalina."

Breaking apart, Deeks grabbed the food bags from where Kensi had dropped them on the sand, and led her to their picnic spot. He placed their meal on the large plaid blanket and touched the iPod nestled on the top of his bag before holding out a hand to Kensi. The song began to play in the night air.

**These arms of mine they are lonely**

**Lonely and feeling blue, these arms of mine**

**They are yearning, yearning from wanting you**

"Dance with me?" He asked.

There was no hesitation from Kensi, unlike 24 hours previously and she nodded her agreement before placing her palm in his.

**And if you would let them hold you**

**Oh, how grateful I will be**

Determined to prove she was happy to be in his arms, Kensi pushed her body against his and rested her forehead in the crook of his neck.

**These arms of mine they are burning**

**Burning from wanting you, these arms of mine**

**They are wanting, wanting to hold you**

Moving slowly to the soulful sound, Kensi trusted Deeks' sincerity in his choice of song. Appreciating the openness of what was happening between them, without the chance of reprisal or interruption, Deeks stroked the hair on Kensi's temple as his thumb brushed her cheek and felt a shiver run through his body when her fingers splayed over his heart.

**And if you would let them hold you**

**Oh, how grateful I will be**

Both felt an overwhelming sense of relief; Kensi, because there was no other woman in Deeks' life, and Deeks, because his gamble had paid off and instead of ruining their partnership and friendship, they were now on the brink of something bigger, better, their future. Knowing at some point in the evening, he would seek to verbally establish a change in their relationship status, and apprehensive about Kensi's reaction to that, he gratefully accepted, for the moment, how she seemed content to hold, and be held by, him as they relaxed against each other.

**Come on, come on baby**

**Just be my little woman **

**Just be my lover I need somebody,**

**Somebody to treat me right**

**I need your warm loving arms to hold me tight**

**And I need you tender lips too**

**Hold me, hold me**

After the song ended, the partners stayed wrapped together for what felt like hours, before they eventually pulled apart and simply stood, smiling coyly at each other.

"You lied to me."

Deeks had the good grace to look a little shame faced. "It was for your own good."

Kensi's eyebrows shot up. "How's that exactly?"

"Would you have come if I'd asked you straight out on Monday?"

"Probably not." Kensi admitted to a satisfied looking Deeks.

"And there you go. For your own good." Seeing Kensi was about to respond and not wanting to get into a debate about his tactics for arranging this evening, Deeks hastily changed the subject. "Shall we eat?"

Easily distracted by the temptation of dinner, Kensi let Deeks manoeuvre her to the blanket and sat down eagerly. "Absolutely. It smelled so good when I collected it. What are we having?"

Before Deeks could answer, Kensi took her first proper look at her surroundings. Her eyes took in the dozen jam jars sitting in the sand, filled with tea lights which were exuding a soft, romantic glow and she noted an ice bucket and two champagne flutes. She saw a heap of blankets and cushions waiting to be snuggled against and then noticed several small stuffed animals dotted around the edge of the blanket. "Hey Deeks, what's with the animals?"

Moving to sit opposite her, Deeks spread out cartons, cutlery and paper napkins. "You said you like first dates at the zoo. Best I could do at this time of night. I'd like you to meet my friends; giraffe, elephant, crocodile and monkey.

"Which makes you…?"

Grinning, Deeks released the cork from the champagne bottle. "The jungle cat, obviously."

"Obviously." Kensi nodded solemnly in agreement, her mouth twitching at the corners.

"If I remember correctly you also like men with their own teeth, no criminal record and an absence of back hair. I'd say I was ticking all the boxes so far, wouldn't you?!"

Unable to contain her joy any longer, Kensi snorted with laughter before becoming more serious and reaching to squeeze Deeks' hand. "I would. Everything seems pretty wonderful, Deeks." She re-settled herself in a sitting position. "So, what's for dinner? Bound to be great, it's from Lorenzo's."

Having eaten Lorenzo's food together on numerous occasions, Deeks was confident in his choices. He affected an attempt at an Italian accent. "We have traditional antipasti of salami, parma ham, artichoke, olives and fried pecorino cheese followed by Fettuccine Alfredo, the pasta has been hand made by Roberto then tossed with butter, cream and parmesan, served with a garden salad and freshly made focaccia bread."

"Dessert?" Kensi questioned.

Deeks looked amused, rather than surprised. "Really Kens? All that amazing savoury deliciousness and you're already focussed on dessert?"

"Uh-huh. I seem to remember suggesting you make something chocolatey."

Refusing to divulge what was for dessert, Deeks shook his head and started to share some of the parma ham with Monty.

The next 30 minutes were spent simply eating and enjoying each other's company. Deeks was content to revel in Kensi's pleasure which was evident through a variety of moans and mumbled appreciative comments. To Kensi's satisfaction, there was no awkwardness, no focus on the blatant shift in their connection, only laughter and chatter and unbelievably good Italian food.

"Did you make this?" Kensi asked, practically salivating at the sight of the large, sticky chocolate cake.

"Of course. I even made the chocolate sauce to go with it." Deeks replied, gratified at her reaction.

With barely a pause, Kensi sampled the dessert. "That is incredible, Deeks. If you promised to make that regularly I'd even forgo the 'own teeth' requirement." She wiggled her fingers at Deeks, indicating they were covered in chocolate cake. "I need a cloth."

"No, you don't." Deeks responded in a low voice and before Kensi was able to question why not, he knelt closer to her and gently lifted her hand to his mouth, slowly and erotically taking each finger in turn between his lips and sucking them clean.

Unable to tear her eyes from his, Kensi sat mesmerised until he had finished his task.

"Better?" Deeks asked. Unsure if her voice was functioning, Kensi merely nodded in response.

They were now sat closely, facing each other. The easy, relaxed atmosphere of a few moments before had evaporated and there was now a definite frisson between them. Although she had been envisaging when he may kiss her, Kensi's anxiety levels were rising. She knew a kiss, their first real kiss, would irrevocably change the course of their relationship and despite everything that had happened between them over the past few days, and the unspoken acknowledgement this evening that things were changing, she realised that once they kissed, there was no going back.

Knowing her so well, Deeks sensed Kensi's nervousness and pulled back. He was determined to give her the space she needed to feel comfortable with the direction they were taking. "Want your gift?"

Grateful for Deeks' patience and understanding, Kensi's eyes lit up momentarily at the thought of what he may have bought her, before clouding over slightly. "But I didn't get you anything."

"You're here, Kens. I don't need anything else."

Kensi raised one eyebrow slightly. Deeks grinned in response. "Ok, cheesy I know. But true."

He produced a small box from his bag and returned to sit opposite her, mirroring her cross legged pose so their knees were touching. "Open it."

With trembling hands Kensi raised the lid of the box and carefully lifted out a delicate gold chain. Her other hand caught the charms hanging from the necklace and, realising what they were, she bit her lip to stop it wobbling. She sat in silence, blinking furiously to clear the moisture from her eyes.

Deeks sounded uncertain. "Kens?" She looked up at him, one solitary tear sliding down her cheek, betraying her emotions. "Oh god, Kensi, I didn't mean to upset you. I, I just thought, well, it's supposed to represent you and me. You know, that I'm always with you, I'm not going anywhere, nothing can separate us."

Kensi looked down and touched the two small interlinking Ps, sitting in her hand. "P is for Partner?" She whispered.

"P is for Partner." Deeks concurred. "Do you, do you like it?"

"It's lovely." In a very unladylike fashion, Kensi wiped her hand over her nose and eyes. "Will you put it on for me?"

She turned round so her back was towards Deeks and pulled her hair upwards, away from her body. Deeks fumbled clumsily before resting his lips over the necklace's clasp. His mouth progressed slowly, pausing briefly beneath her left ear, en route to her collar bone, then trailing upwards and repeating the movements along the other side of her neck. As Deeks' fingertips ghosted over her arms to interlink with her own, across her waist, drawing her against him, Kensi's body reacted instinctively; goosebumps rising, nerves tingling, and heart racing. She gasped involuntarily and spun to face Deeks.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Deeks effortlessly returned them to safer ground, whistling to Monty and holding his hand out to Kensi, who grabbed it gratefully as they set out walking along the shore, the water twinkling like it contained hundreds of diamonds, sparkling in the moonlight. They walked mainly in comfortable silence, the quiet only broken by the occasional comment to Monty who continued to run enthusiastically through the water.

"Thank you for this evening. It took me by surprise but in a good way. You are very sneaky."

"I prefer stealthy." He tugged them to a halt, stepping in front of Kensi.

"I prefer honesty."

Deeks frowned, "Really Kens? Because…" and then stopped suddenly, pressing his lips together to prevent his thoughts from spilling out.

"What?" Kensi queried. "Go on, what were you going to say?"

Deeks mouth suddenly felt inexplicably dry and he glanced quickly at his feet before raising his head and locking eyes with Kensi. "It's just, that, well, I'm not sure you and I are ever, you know, totally honest with each other."

"You know more about me than anyone, Deeks." Kensi said quietly.

"And you know a lot, probably too much, about me. That's different. What I'm trying to say is we never express how we really feel. About each other."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." Deeks replied with a slight shake of his head. "This went better in my head. It would appear our communication skills are as outstanding as always."

Kensi smiled encouragingly in response. "Did you want to say something? About how you, um, well, how you feel about me?"

"Did you want to say something about your feelings for me?"

"Feelings? I, er, now, well, you should go first. Feelings?" Kensi spluttered, confirming Deeks' suspicions that he was going to have to be the one to nudge them over the line separating 'partners and friends' from 'something more'.

"Ok. Now is as good a time as any." Deeks took a deep breath and stroked a stray wisp of Kensi's hair behind her ear. "I'm tired of pretending."

"So am I." Kensi responded, taking a discreet step closer to him.

With his courage bolstered, Deeks continued. "I want to date you."

"You do?" Kensi blushed and grinned at him.

He beamed back at her, nodding emphatically. "You knew that, right?"

"Not exactly." Kensi shrugged, trying to brush away her lack of awareness of the situation.

"But Kens, everybody knows that, from Monty to Hetty to my next door neighbour. How come you, super smart Special Agent Kensi Blye, didn't realise that?"

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Well, for starters, you've spent the last week rather convincingly pretending you were excited about a romantic valentine's tryst with someone else. In fact, you even had me help plan it. For future reference Romeo, that is not the best way to convince a girl you want to date her. "

"Touché." Deeks flicked his head, subtly moving his fringe from his eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, stood, looking at each other, Deeks felt a wave of uncertainty crash over him as Kensi start to turn away, to continue walking along the beach.

He quickly reached out and brushed his hand against hers, clutching the tips of her fingers against his palm. "Kens?"

"So, you really wanna date me, huh?" She questioned, smiling, tilting her head to the left a little, as she continued to process their recent conversation.

"For starters, yes."

"For, for starters?"

"Yes, we should date, officially, at least for a few months before we move in together…"

He stopped talking abruptly as he saw Kensi swallow hard and her eyebrows shoot up towards her hairline, before she tried to back away.

"No, no." Deeks remained in the same spot and refused to let go of her hand, which meant Kensi was unable to walk off. "What's happening here?"

"I don't know, Deeks. You tell me. One minute we're talking about starting to date and the next, the next, the next minute it feels like you're about to tell me how we'll be spending the next 50 years."

"I'm sorry. I just, you know, I think about stuff." He smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere between them. "You know how it is - you're at work, waiting for the bad guys to take a shot at you and your mind wanders."

Kensi's mouth curled slightly upwards as she stepped back towards him. "Deeks, do you have a master plan for the rest of our lives before we've even been on a date?"

"C'mon, you've never thought about us, a future?" Kensi's flushed cheeks and lack of response was enough to make Deeks chuckle and regain his composure.

"Ok." Kensi admitted. "I may have thought a little about future stuff but definitely not with timescales attached."

"Like what sort of stuff?" Deeks insisted.

Kensi shook the image of Deeks chasing a beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed little boy across the sand from her mind. "Er, you know, like maybe taking that trip to Australia." She smirked at him. "Or what take out we'll order tomorrow, if Monty will continue to prefer me to you, whether you'll buy more awful plaid shirts instead of sticking to those v neck t-shirts which suit you much better."

Deeks interrupted Kensi. "You think I look good in those t-shirts?"

"You know you do." She glanced at the sand before raising her chin to look at him. "Seriously though Deeks, I like the idea of us being together but I'm happy not knowing exactly how that is going to unfold. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but if you want to be with me, then you're going to have to deal that."

Deeks nodded. "I can deal with that." His fingers slipped between hers and he squeezed them lightly. "But can you deal with the fact that I'm not going to stop planning my future with you, because I know we're going to end up together? If that scares you, then tough. That's how it's going to be if you want to be with me."

"I can deal with that." She repeated back to him, clutching his hand in return.

"Just as well. I am so totally in love with you, Kens."

"You better kiss me then."

Deeks laughed with happiness at the sudden change in tone, from serious to flirty, between them. "That, I can totally do."

With no hesitation, Kensi tipped her face up; looking at Deeks as he lovingly brought his hands to her face, one cradling her cheek, the other slipping into her hair and tugging her smoothly towards him. They drew closer together until only their breath separated them. Kensi felt Deeks whisper against her mouth. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He sensed her smile in response as he leaned forward and kissed her, slowly, reverently, no longer quite so surprised that this was happening, that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. And in that moment, neither of them moved, neither of them breathed. They just existed together. Any remaining tension melted away as the kiss became the most honest, truthful moment they'd ever shared. His hand fell from her cheek as he moved to encircle her waist, anchoring her to him as they broke apart, breathing raggedly, resting their foreheads together.

"Wow." Deeks sighed shakily. "That was worth the wait. And I don't just mean tonight, or this week." He pressed his lips softly to Kensi's once more. "Come on, let's go spend some quality time with the slanket and watch the fireworks."

"Fireworks? I love fireworks. They remind me of fourth of July parties as a little girl."

"I'd love to take the credit but there are fireworks on the beach every Valentine's Day." Kensi raised her eyebrows at him. "Riiight, you wouldn't know that because you never go out on Valentine's Day."

"Exactly."

"Still hate Valentine's Day?"

"Not so much. I'm beginning to see the appeal."

The fireworks began to explode in the sky just as Kensi and Deeks returned to their picnic spot. Hurriedly, Deeks grabbed his soft, sea green slanket and pulled Kensi onto the pile of cushions, ensuring they were cosy and comfortable for the display. Kensi's head settled comfortably on Deeks' chest and his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to his body. He intermittently dropped feather light kisses into her hair. Monty lay contentedly by their feet.

It was proving difficult for Kensi to concentrate on the fireworks as the evening's events were spinning through her mind and she was still reflecting on the magnitude of Deeks' actions and words. Her relief at finally having admitted her feelings to Deeks and his blatant reciprocation were tempered by her anxieties over the extent to which their relationship would consequently change.

"Deeks, can I ask you about our, our…"

"Thing? Our thing?"

"Yes, our thing."

"What's bothering you Agent Blye? You can tell me anything."

"Well, tonight has changed everything, so what exactly, you know, what are we now?"

"Tonight has changed nothing and everything." Kensi bit her lip, unsure what he was going to say. "You are my best friend, Kens. I know you, to the very depths of your soul, just as you know me. We are already a constant in each other's lives. Monty thinks you're his Mummy, I go with you more often than not when you visit your Mother, I cook for you, your clothes are littered all over my apartment, our time outside work is spent together doing things we both enjoy and when we are apart, we're in touch via text. Your bizarro sense of humour makes me laugh, we trust each other, and I can't remember when either of us dated someone else. I love you, I'm pretty sure you love me."

Deeks toyed with the P charms lying against her chest and leaned over to kiss her warmly. "As far as I'm concerned, we've been in a relationship for a long time, we're just admitting it tonight. And the only thing that's going to change is there'll be some more of this…" He kissed her lazily, moving his mouth against hers in a kiss so slow and so thorough she made a small humming sound of approval. "And definitely a lot more of this…" One hand slid into her hair, cradling the back of her head as his body eased over hers. His mouth moved down her neck, dropping lingering kisses here and there, lips caressing the soft curve of her jaw, nibbling at her ear lobe until he discovered a sensitive spot that made her shudder, dipping his tongue into the hollow at the base of her throat. Kensi whimpered and clung to him when she felt his right hand begin to explore under her t-shirt, tracing circles from her hip bone upwards towards her ribs, shifting her legs so he could fit snugly against her hips. A growl rumbled in Deeks' throat and tearing his mouth from hers, Deeks breathed heavily as he gazed at her. "You're driving me crazy."

Kensi laughed. "And we both know that's nothing new. Leos do that to Capricorns apparently."

Smiling and dropping a kiss on her nose, Deeks rolled to the side and leant up on one elbow, gazing at her. "We're just us Kens. Same as always; Kensi and Deeks. The relationship we'll have from now on is simply an enhanced version of what we already had. An extension of us."

Deeks looked up at the array of colours lighting up the sky. "We were good before, but this, us, together as partners, friends, lovers, soulmates? We are going to be amazing."

"Love is friendship set to music. E. Joseph Crossmann." Kensi thought of the perfect quote.

"All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon the sand. Ella Wheeler Wilcox." Deeks shot back.

The crescendo of the firework display was neglected by Kensi and Deeks who were far more interested in their new found freedom to kiss and touch each other and to whisper whatever thoughts came to mind. It wasn't much later however that the breeze in the air couldn't be ignored any longer, the slanket and their body heat not enough to prevent the chill sneaking over them.

Reluctantly, Kensi and Deeks crept out from under the covers and began to pack away the evidence of their romantic evening. Deeks blew out the tea lights, Kensi gathered plates and cutlery.

"Are we going to take all this with us?" Kensi asked, wondering how they would manage everything between them.

"Nope. I have a friend on standby ready to collect it all as soon as I text him." Deeks replied, pleased with the arrangements he had made.

Kensi picked up the rose. "I want to take this with me now. It's so beautiful, I've never seen one like it."

Deeks looked up from collecting the stuffed animals. "An orange rose with a red tip symbolises friendship and falling in love."

"You really thought of everything tonight. I can't begin to tell you how perfect it's been."

"Really? Perfect?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping for some original poetry, I've heard previous examples of your work…"

"That reminds me, I almost forgot. I came prepared." Deeks guided Kensi to sit back down. He pulled a piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans and cleared his throat. "Roses are red, violets are blue, I wanna be at my place, right now, with you."

Kensi's delighted laugh rang out in the night air. "That's it?"

Deeks smirked. "It seemed longer when I was writing it. Probably sounds better, like in Latin."

Grabbing his hand, letting Deeks haul her off the cushions, Kensi kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Let's go Partner. Let's go home."


End file.
